Weird how things change
by Cullen-chan
Summary: “All right, I’ll bite Kurosaki, what are the terms for this deal?” Aizen said with a smirk.“Orihime will be released to my team, for me.” Ichigo said in a calm manner. Everyone that had once stood next to Ichigo freaked. GrimmxIchi FIRST LEMON! RxR


Weird how things Change.

This is my first lemon…please tell me what you think. Tell me how to improve. Anyways it is GrimmxIchi

"Blah" = Talking

'Blah' = Thinking

"_**Blah"**_ = Hichigo talking

* * *

There they stood. Aizen, Gin, Tosen, and the arrancars along with the reason they were all there, Orihime. Across the small distance they had set there was Ichigo, Renji, Rukia, Yamamoto, Matsumoto, Hitsugaya, Chad, and Ishida. They were having a stare down, no one making a move to attack; it wasn't until Ichigo Kurosaki made the first move did the opposing side get into a fighting stance.

"Aizen I want to make a deal" Ichigo said as he stepped forward, no one knew of his plan so everyone, even his team, was shocked.

"Mr. Kurosaki, why should I trust you?" the arrancar's ring leader asked as he stood at ease out of his fighting stance. To everyone surprise Ichigo dropped his sword and took another step forward. By this time everyone was freaking out.

"All right, I'll bite Kurosaki, what are the terms for this deal?" Aizen said with a smirk.

"Orihime will be released to my team, for me." Ichigo said in a calm manner. Everyone that had once stood next to Ichigo freaked. Aizen let out evil chuckle. He snapped his finger and a bright light engulfed Ichigo and Orihime. Orihime once white outfit turned to a black shinigami outfit that she had worn while running around soul society while Ichigo's black shinigami outfit turned into a white outfit that looked identical. Once the light faded Ichigo was thrown by an invisible force to kneel next to Aizen, his head forcefully held so that is was facing the ground. Orihime was thrown into the arms of Chad. Everyone stared in shock at what had just happened. Then what shocked everyone the most was what Yamamoto said next.

"As of now Ichigo Kurosaki, former substitute shinigami, is named a traitor to Soul Society and is now Enemy number 1. We will depart now." Yamamoto said calmly, yet coldly.

"Would have been banded sooner or later, asshole" Ichigo mumbled loud enough for everyone to hear.

"And why is that Kurosaki?" Yamamoto said turning slightly. Everyone was now looking at Ichigo, everyone except for Renji and Rukia, who knew the reason.

"You banned Vizards from soul society, and as a Vizard I am banned." Ichigo said coldly. Yamamoto turned back around and started to walk away towards the portal.

"Should have known a monster like you would come of Isshin and that bitch that he called his wife." Yamamoto said. Everyone in the group knew that that was a bad idea to say aloud. Aizen and his group found that this was getting quite interesting, that was until Ichigo skin from its normally peach color to whiter then paper and his once yellowish, reddish orange hair turned to a blue white. Everyone in the group stood shocked at the power that was radiating off the boy. Aizen eyed Gin and Gin eyed Tosen. They all motioned to step back. On the other side everyone stood away from Yamamoto and they were facing Ichigo. Within seconds Yamamoto was thrown over a mile away in one kick, where he once stood, stood the hollow form of Ichigo.

"_**You can insult the king and myself all you want, **_**Shinigami**_**, but you will not, I repeat WILL NOT INSULT ICHIGO'S MOTHER**_**" **The hollow yelled as he flash stepped towards the Captain that was pulling himself out of the sand that covers the ground. Every one of the shinigamis grabbed their swords and ran towards the hollow that was attacking the leader of the group. Aizen had had enough, he snapped and Grimmjow and Szayel teleported and grabbed 'Ichigo'. Soon after that everyone in Aizen's group disappeared into the castle, and then the castle slowly blew away as if it was just a dune of sand that lay on the ground. Everyone hung their head and flash stepped to the portal that had been opened to the human realm.

~In Aizen's throne room~

"Well Kurosaki this is quite interesting. A Vizard never thought I'd have one of those on my team. We will have to get that hollow under control, but other then that we could make you team um with one of the arrancars, what about grand fisher" Aizen said with a smirk.

"HELL NO!" Ichigo yelled, and then he said nothing more. Everyone looked at him shocked then looked back at Aizen. Aizen smirked and shrugged which started the questioning.

"Why not shinigami, are you to good for us?" Grimmjow said which got no response from Ichigo. The only one that pissed him off was Ulquiorra. He decided to pick at Ichigo till he snapped.

"Even if he was with Aizen himself he wouldn't be as good as any of us." Ichigo growled then said something that he would regret saying later.

"Why don't you go put some more make-up you bitch?! Or better go bend the fuck over so you can take it up the ass by the, oh so wonderful Aizen" Ichigo yelled at the static arrancar. The next thing he knew he was thrown against the wall and quickly lost consciousness.

When Ichigo woke up he was on a surprisingly comfortable bed with covers up to the chest. Ichigo blinked then let out a loud groan as he tried to sit up. He heard a chuckle and quickly looked over to the teal haired arrancar that had taken up the door. He was leaning against the frame with only his white pants on. He was covered in a thin layer of sweat.

'Damn he is sexy, WAIT WHAT?!' Ichigo thought, he couldn't think the enemy, well now not enemy, was sexy. Then he thought about it a little more, they would be spending a lot of time together so he said screw it and kept on think Grimmjow was sexy and all the sexy things they would do.

"Will you get up, Shinigami; I need to show you around. Grimmjow said walking towards the shinigami that was taking comfort in his bed. Grimmjow liked it that way, his shinigami in his bed looking sexier then ever with the sex hair and a slight blush. Ichigo started to get up without thinking of the covers that were around his waist. As he tried to step he stumbled, thus stumbling into the arms of the teal hair arrancar. Piercing, cold Blue eyes clashed with Inviting, warm golden brown eyes. They stood like that for a second before Grimmjow swooped down and captured the smaller boy's lips. Ichigo eyes grew wide then they fluttered close as he returned the kiss. Grimmjow growled when he heard Ichigo made a soft moaning sound. Their tongues clashed in a battle of dominance, which Ichigo was sadly losing not that he was complaining. Grimmjow leaned down and wrapped his hands under Ichigo's knees and brought Ichigo's legs to wrap around his waist. Grimmjow supported the boy by placing his hands on the boy's ass. Grimmjow quickly turned them around and leaned the boy against the wall. Ichigo broke the kiss to get air with allowed Grimmjow to attack his neck.

Ichigo's mind was a whirlwind of thoughts, he had never felt this much pleasure in his life. He knew it was bad, but he wouldn't stop this now. He had felt an attraction to Grimmjow even when they fought. Now that he was against the wall with the man he lusted after for months between his legs, he was going to keep it that way.

Ichigo let out a throaty moan when Grimmjow bit down hard on the junction of his neck. He felt the blood leak out of the wound as Grimmjow drank it as if he needed it for life.

"Grimm, please more." Ichigo begged he grabbed Grimmjow's hair and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Ichigo rolled his hips into the arrancars and moaned out when he felt the stiff organ that was there. Ichigo threw his head back only to have it hit the wall with a loud 'thump'. He let out a groan that could be caused by the pain of the immense pleasure Grimmjow was causing his body.

"Oh Ichi, I can't wait to take you. You will be begging for more, there will be an imprint of your body of where I fucked you into my bed." Grimmjow purred into Ichigo's ears before he nibbled and tugged on the lobe. Ichigo let out another breathless moan the laid his head on Grimmjow's shoulder because he couldn't keep in up anymore. Grimmjow quickly moved them to the bed. Ichigo was laid across the bed. His hair even more messed up then before and his cheeks tinted a fuck-able shade of red. Grimmjow quickly removed Ichigo's clothing shirt, pants and boxers then moved to take off the pants that were rubbing against his straining cock. Ichigo moaned at the sight of his soon to be lover. Grimmjow quickly got on top of Ichigo and attached their mouths together. Ichigo wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's neck and pulled him closer, which caused their erections to rub. Ichigo let out a moan that sounded like Grimmjow's name. Grimmjow growled, he couldn't take anymore he was going to have this boy hard and fast and Ichigo was going to like every, fucking minute of it, literally.

"Grimm, now please take me now!" Ichigo moaned. Grimmjow chuckled and grabbed the lube that was in the top drawer of the side table. He coated his three fingers and slowly added one. Ichigo groaned and wiggled around the intrusion. Grimmjow started to wiggle the finger earning a gasp from Ichigo. Ichigo started to thrust back on the finger. That told Grimmjow that he was ready for more. Grimmjow added the second one and repeated what he did with the first till he was sure Ichigo was ready his cock.

"You ready Ichi?" Grimmjow asked as he lined himself up with Ichigo entrance. Ichigo just nodded. Grimmjow first started slowly in then when he felt the intense heat he slammed in. Ichigo let out a muffled scream as tears filled his eyes. There was so much pain. Grimmjow leaned down and kissed away the tears. When Ichigo looked at his lover he saw the love and concern that was filling the blue eyes. Ichigo leaned up and kissed Grimmjow passionately. Grimmjow returned in without hesitation. Once he felt Ichigo relax he started slow shallow thrust. Ichigo let out a low moan. This caused Grimmjow to break. He pulled almost all the way out and slammed back in. Ichigo arched up and let out a long moan. When Grimmjow thrust in the next time Ichigo screamed. Grimmjow smirked, he had hit the prostate. Grimmjow kept thrusting loving the sounds his little uke was making. He new Ichigo was close so he reached in between them and grabbed Ichigo's weeping cock. He started to pump it with his thrust. Ichigo let out a silent scream as he came. He tightened around Grimmjow which caused Grimmjow to shoot is load inside of Ichigo with a growl. Without thinking he bit down on the right side of the neck at the junction of where the neck meets the shoulder. Little did either of them know, the lovers had just committed to something they would regret much later.

~Next morning~

Ichigo woke up with soft groan. He rubbed his eyes and then tried to get up. He was pulled back against a hard chest and held there. The memories of last night filled his mind. A red blush covered his face.

'He took my v-card*. I bet he just did it because I was here, bet he will go with someone else when he needs another fuck. What if he thought I was horrible, I know I was a virgin, but I couldn't be that bad right. I bet he doesn't feel like I do. He is probably regretting doing that. Hey why does my neck hurt?" Ichigo thought. He tried to find something to look at his neck with. He slowly opened the top drawer of the side table and found a small mirror there. He pulled it out and looked at his neck. What he saw made his gasp. There on his neck was a dark black gothic written 6. A smaller vision of the one that took place on Grimmjow's back. Ichigo was about to touch the mark when he was pulled into his inner world.

Ichigo landed painfully on the sideways building. Sitting about 10 feet from where he had fallen was Hichigo. He looked smug and pissed at the same time.

"_**Well look who showed up the slut**_." Hichigo said with a smirk.

"I'm not a slut! What do you want?" Ichigo asked pissed that he was pulled in here. Hichigo smirked and looked at his king.

"_**You're here so I can ask, WHY DID YA MAKE US MATE TO THE FUCKING ARRANCAR! WHY HIM OFF ALL PEOPLE. Not that I'm complaining about that amazing orgasm we had. But now we can't get home to get that orange haired chick or the baboon boy.**_**" **Hichigo grumbled. He stood so he was eye to eye with his king. He placed his hand on Ichigo's shoulder and pointed to the energy flows that flaring through the sky. One was a light blue almost white while the over one was a dark blue almost black and the last one that was wrapping around the two was a teal one. Ichigo eyes grew wide the sad.

"But what if he doesn't want me anymore, what if it was a one time fuck then he throws me away?" Ichigo said looking at the ground.

"Hollows don't work like that. Once we mate we mate for life. You might want to go talk to you mate though. Make sure he knows that you are the one that he will come to and only you.' Hichigo growled then he threw Ichigo out of his inner world. Ichigo opened his eyes to see a peacefully sleeping Grimmjow. Ichigo leaned over quickly and peck Grimmjow on the nose before curling up and dozing off against his chest. Grimmjow's arms automatically tightened around Ichigo and he let out a content sigh.

About an hour later Grimmjow woke up to find his little Shinigami in his arms with a soft smile on his face. Grimmjow smirked and leaned down to nuzzle Ichigo's neck when he saw the 6. He had mated Ichigo, shit. What happened if he rejected it? Grimmjow would be broken up. He would probably go to soul society or better yet go to the Rukia chick and get her to kill him. Yeah that's what he would do. SHIT! He should have asked before he did it. God, what now? Grimmjow thought of a few other ways that he could kill himself if Ichigo said no, he also thought of how he would feel if Ichigo said yes. He liked the outcomes of the yes better then the no. Grimmjow ran his hand through his hair as he looked at the ceiling waiting for his lover to stir.

About 10 minutes after Grimmjow work up Ichigo stirred. He let out a soft sigh and snuggled into Grimmjow muttering something about warmth. Grimmjow chuckled warmly as he pulled Ichigo closer to him. Ichigo eyes slowly opened as he looked into the blue eyes that belonged to Grimmjow. Ichigo smiled slightly and leaned up to give Grimmjow a quick kiss.

"Ichigo we need to talk." Grimmjow said sitting up. Ichigo sat up with a wince as a sharp pain shot through his lower back. Grimmjow pulled Ichigo into his lap and sighed.

"If this is about that mating thing, then yes I accept. If this is for you tell me we had fun but I wasn't good, or that you want more then one person, well then I'm sorry your mine and I never learned to share so get use to me." Ichigo poke Grimmjow in the chest. Grimmjow looked at Ichigo in shock. Then a smile broke across his face. Ichigo had just accepted to be his mate, thank the lord! Grimmjow wrapped his arms around Ichigo and hugged him tightly.

"You were amazing; don't think other wise and I would never go behind my mate's back for less the perfect sex, you are the best I've ever had. Now you will not leave me either. I won't let you, we hollows don't share EVER, and therefore if anyone touches you I get to kill them." Grimmjow said as he nuzzled into the six that rested on Ichigo's shoulder. Ichigo leaned against Grimmjow with a smile.

"Hope Grand Fisher tries, so you can kill him slowly and painfully." Ichigo said looking at nothing. Grimmjow growled he looked at his mate and lover to see that he was zoned out.

"I will kill him for thinking of it, if he tried, he would be very, very sorry" Grimmjow threatened pulling Ichigo close. They we so relaxed they didn't notice the pink haired arrancar at the door.

"Hate to disturb the after glow, but we have a meeting Grimmjow, and well Ichigo gets to come too." Szayel said. Ichigo started to get up Grimmjow held him there.

"Oh and don't worry, after last time with Gin and that lower arrancar, I sound proofed the walls. Trust me no one heard you guys so it isn't to embarrass you guys. We are talking about inviting Ichigo to be one of us." Szayel said. Though Hollows don't really make friends Grimmjow trusted Szayel most out of all the people he is forced to work with. Szayel nodded to the couple before closing the door and walking down the hall.

"Why did you hold me back, I could have been dressed by now." Ichigo said pouting at his mate.

"No one sees this body but me." Grimmjow said as he stood taking Ichigo with him. Ichigo looked at his uniform that a total mess on the floor.

"Ichi-koi you can just borrow one of mine we will get it cleaned and get a few more made, but I think you would look great in something that showed your well toned abs." Grimmjow said running a hand over Ichigo's abs. Ichigo and put out his hands to receive the clothing Grimmjow was hanging him. Ichigo slid the boxers first, and then the white pants then the jacket that was suppose to be short but was to the waist line of the pants. Everything was bigger then needed but they wouldn't fall, well maybe the pants.

As the couple walked to the meeting room Grimmjow wrapped his arm around Ichigo's waist and pulled him so they were pretty much connected at the waist. When they walked everyone stared, even Gin lost his foxy grin. When Grimmjow sat in his chair and pulled Ichigo into his lap wrapping his arms around the former shinigami's waist which pulled the cloth of the jacket which pulled the collar showing the 6. Everyone stared then looked at Aizen.

"Well now that that order of business is over, we must talk about our plan for defensive when the shinigami come to receive Grimmjow's mate." Aizen said. Everyone looked at Ichigo then to Aizen. Aizen was still looking at Ichigo with a smirk. Ichigo looked at Aizen confused.

"What you want me to come up with a plan?" Ichigo said pointing to himself, when he was confused he looked kinda cute. Everyone was thinking it.

"Yes Ichi-kun. You have been around them longer. We aren't attack them, we are just wondering how to protect ourselves for and invasion. Ichigo bit on his thumb lightly then looked back at Aizen.

"Well it really depends on who they send. If it is a majority of captains they best to do is the stronger forces in front that way they tire out before the weaker group attacks. If the majority is vice captains and lower ranks well then you could do the same as captains but it would be better to have multiple menos grande attack first then lower rank Arrancars then they the higher rank ones." Ichigo said stating the defensive as if he did it all the time.

"Why would we use menos grande to attack." Tosen said facing the direction of Ichigo's voice.

"Because so far I'm the only one, except for captains, that have defeated a menos grande." Ichigo said facing the blind former captain.

"You've defeated a Menos grande. No way never thought a strawberry like you had it in you" said Yammy with a booming laugh. Ichigo let out a soft growl.

"Yeah and everyone in soul society said I could defeat Kenpachi, Byakuya or save Rukia from execution or even defeat the bounts, so I seem to go against what everyone thinks I can do." Ichigo hissed at the large espada. Yammy eyes, along with everyone else's including to Aizen's and Gin's, were wide. Ichigo looked at Grimmjow to see that his eyes were also wide then he looked back at Aizen to see what he said.

"Well this trade may have been the best thing I decided to do." Aizen said resting his chin on his laced fingers. Ichigo raised an eyebrow then sighed and leaned back against Grimmjow. Aizen was murmuring to Tosen and Gin while everyone was quiet, though the quiet was broken when Yammy stood up slamming his hands on the table. Ichigo jumped and looked at Yammy as he pointed a finger towards him.

"I want a fight, you and me shinigami. I want to see if you are as strong as you say you are." Yammy said as he stared at Ichigo. Ichigo scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Fine whatever you want. Where do we go for the fight?" Ichigo said looking at Yammy. Everyone stood at the table including Ichigo and Grimmjow. Aizen started to walk and everyone followed shortly after. When they got to the big white doors Gin pushed them open to reveal a fighting arena that looked identical to the one Uruhara had. On the wall near the door Ichigo's sword and Yammy's sword were mounted on the wall. Ichigo grabbed the large black sword by the hilt and walked out into the middle of the field. Yammy, grabbed his sword and followed suit. Ichigo grabbed the cloth that was wrapped around the hilt of the sword and swung it around quickly. Yammy took the first move and attacked. Ichigo blocked it and then darted off. Yammy followed after loving the chase; little did he know that Ichigo had a plan to win. Ichigo placed his foot on the rock and pushed off jumping over Yammy's head. Yammy pulled out his sword just in time to clash with Ichigo's.

"The battle went on for a good hour before someone got in a blow. The cut was given to Ichigo, right across the chest. Blood shot out and covered Yammy. Ichigo spit out blood and ran in a different direction of Yammy. Ichigo leaned against a rock and took a breath, he was going to do something that would drain most of his energy but he had to win to prove himself.

Ichigo jumped out and stood in front of Yammy. He brought his sword in front of him and yelled the one word that would make him 3 times stronger.

"BAN-KAI! Tensa Zangetsu" Ichigo yelled. Energy flared around him and shot out every where. After the sword changed Ichigo soon after placed his hand in front of his face. Yammy raised an eyebrow and gave him a weird look. Soon after the look was given a red and white mask cover Ichigo's face and his once brown eyes to neon yellow surround by black. Yammy took a few steps back, which was to late Ichigo flashed towards him. Yammy received 3 quick cuts across the chest. Ichigo easily kicked the espada into the sky. Yammy yell out a howl of pain went Ichigo flashed above him and kicked him into the ground. The ground shook as Yammy created a creator in the ground. Ichigo landed next to Yammy and waited for him to get up. When he didn't move, Ichigo removed his mask and walked towards the group. Grimmjow smiled pulled Ichigo against his chest when he was close enough.

"Yes, this deal was the best thing that we have done since we separated from the Soul Society." Aizen said turning around and walking away. Tosen soon followed after. Gin looked at Ichigo.

"Very nice Ichi-kun. Now can you guys please lug that monster to the infirmary, we need him healed quickly.' Gin said giving his foxy smile then walked off to catch up with Aizen.

"It was 3 months after Ichigo had joined the army of Hueco Mundo. He was madly in love with Grimmjow, as Grimmjow with him. He had gained more power and lots of respect. He was even thought of as an Espada. He would train with them, eat, and even laugh with them. They acted more like a family then any squad in Soul society and the weird thing was that he felt like he belonged unlike in the soul society. In soul society he was just a substitute, here he was thought of as a strong fighter and sort of the 'mother' of the group. He didn't think that arrancars would enjoy human food, but they ate more then Renji.

That's where he was right now. He was sitting in the kitchen with an apron on stir frying veggies to go over the rice. Yammy was there helping Ichigo. Yammy might not be the smartest of the group but he was quite helpful when directed right. Yammy was watching the rice to make sure that it didn't boil over. When it was about he called and Ichigo went to get that. Ichigo smiled at Yammy receiving a smile back. When he was done with the food he set up plates of food and placed them on the table. He asked Yammy to call everyone. When everyone was seated he placed the plate in front of Aizen, Gin and Tosen. They thanked him and Ichigo took his seat next to Grimmjow eating slowing. Grimmjow as well as some others ate it like it was their last meal.

Every one of the espadas and Ichigo were in the throne room looking up at Aizen. They were get briefed on a mission they might have to take to get some info. Everything was going well until the wall exploded from behind. Every turned quickly to see Rukia, Renji, Byakuya, Hanamori, Matsumoto, Ishida, Chad, and Orihime. Orihime had a force field around the group. Renji was the first to attack.

"Give him back. We are taking Ichigo back with us. Like it or not assholes." Rukia said attack Szayel. Everyone was deep in battle except for Ichigo. That was when he saw it. Hanamori sent an energy ball towards Grimmjow, when he was holding off Matsumoto. Ichigo did the only thing he could think of. Ichigo pushed Grimmjow out of the way, the sword that belongs the Matsumoto cut deep into his shoulder while Hanamori's energy ball hit him in the stomach send him into the wall. Everything stopped and everyone could hear the sickening crack that was Ichigo's back as he hit the wall. No one reacted for a few seconds the Grimmjow ran to his mate and cradled him in his arms placing his ear on Ichigo's chest to listen to a heart beat. Grimmjow looked up quickly at the group then lowered his eyes back to his dying lover. Orihime ran over next she placed her hand on his shoulder and tried to comfort him.

"Lay him down, I will heal him" Orihime said softly. Grimmjow laid him down. All most as his head touched the ground he was surrounded by an orange glow. Orihime placed what power she had left into healing Ichigo.

20 minutes later, everyone jumped when they heard Ichigo let out a groan. Grimmjow scooped up Ichigo and cuddled him close to his chest. Ichigo purred softly then opened his eyes to look at his lover.

"Grimm? What happened?" Ichigo asked as he started to take in the surroundings.

"That doesn't matter now, all that matters I that you are ok." Grimmjow said kissing Ichigo on the forehead softly. Ichigo smiled at the touch.

"What the hell is this? Ichigo why are you all kissy, kissy with that monster?" Rukia yelled pointing at Grimmjow. Ichigo pushed himself off the ground and stood on shaky legs. Grimmjow stood up and helped him stand up.

"He isn't a monster, he is my mate and I love him get over it." Ichigo said as glared at Rukia. Rukia glared back, then turned.

"Fine from this moment on you are no longer any of our concern. I hope you Kurosaki, die next to that monster you call a mate." Rukia spat.

"I plan on it bitch." Ichigo hissed.

"Let's go guys." Rukia commanded. Everyone moved to leave. Renji looked back one last time smiled at Ichigo and ran off after the group. Once everyone was gone, Aizen started to command lower level arrancars to fix the wall. Ichigo and Grimmjow walked back to their room. Grimmjow laid Ichigo down on their bed. Grimmjow looked down at his lover and smiled.

"Don't ever do that again, I will not lose you." Grimmjow warned.

"I will not lose you either, so if I have to I will protect you again." Ichigo said sitting up and kissing Grimmjow softly.

"I love you, I don't care what they say your not a monster, except in bed" Ichigo purred the last part. Grimmjow gave him a crazy smile. Let's just say they had a lot of fun for the next few hours.

* * *

Tell me what you think, love it, hate it, needs work. It will be very helpful!


End file.
